


游戏

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [69]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP:Guti X Raul 无差一个青梅竹马玩早恋的小故事。
Relationships: José María Gutiérrez/Raúl González
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 2





	游戏

好像是某种奇怪的定律似的，Guti总是容易沉迷进一些事情里，在一段时间里疯狂地迷恋它们，然后又花很短的时间甩掉它们，继续投身于下一件事。

Raul说他是喜新厌旧，Guti想了想，觉得自己应该承认，毕竟他也找不出什么反驳的理由。

高中的时候，他特别喜欢玩游戏，周末在游戏厅一待就是一整天，九十年代的那些流行的游戏都被他玩了个遍。

玩到最后，他开始翘课玩，并且让Raul帮他打掩护。

“我身体不舒服，帮我跟老师请个假。”

卷发男孩乖顺地答应了，一个人坐着公交车去上学。Guti心里有些过意不去，他们向来是一起走的。但那点小抱歉很快被玩游戏的快乐代替了，十六岁的Guti还是个不懂事的孩子——尽管在多年以后，他依旧偶尔表现得像个小孩。

Guti在游戏厅玩的昏天暗地，直到游戏厅的老板来找他，说有人在店门口等他呢。Guti往外瞅了一眼，Raul背着双肩包站在那儿，戴着属于好学生的圆框眼镜。他不知道等了多久，不时地看看手表，踱着步子走来走去，脚下踢着石子玩儿。

Guti突然觉得他就像一只等待主人回家的猫咪。金发的少年把游戏机一丢，匆匆地跑出来。狐朋狗友在他身后喊：“你不玩了？”

“玩个屁啊！”他头也不回地说：“我对象喊我回家呢！”

实际上，Raul并不是他的对象，他们仅仅是认识时间很长、关系很好而已。但那个年纪的男孩都喜欢凑一起吹嘘自己的对象，哪怕他们所谓的‘对象’是连正眼都不愿意瞧他们的女孩。

Guti抵制不了炫耀的诱惑，背地里和他们夸夸其谈，给他与Raul的相处添加许多没有发生过的浪漫情节。朋友们越是羡慕，他越是得意。

他并不是刻意要说谎的，只是他在捏造虚假桥段的时候，竟然想不出其他的人了。无论是追求他的无知小姑娘还是全年级公认的女神，似乎都不够格。

他只能想到Raul，只有Raul能同他脑海里的喜欢联系在一起。

当然，Raul完全不知道Guti背后的这些乱七八糟的想法，他从书包里拿出作业交给Guti，皱着眉批评他：“你还说你身体不舒服，结果在这里打游戏。”

Guti陪着笑脸，买好吃的讨好他。Raul非常好哄，轻易地就被哄出了笑脸。

“快点回去写作业，”他咬着Guti买给他的零食，说：“不写完作业我是不会理你的。”

Guti的眼睛转了转，蛊惑他：“那我写完作业，你陪我打游戏好不好？”

他记得Raul不喜欢打游戏，他宁愿去踢一场雨天里的野球赛，也不愿意踏进游戏厅半步。

Raul半推半就地同意了，于是Guti兑现了他的承诺。虽然付出了惨痛的代价——他咬着笔头坐在桌前啃了一晚上的书本，才勉强把作业写完了。

“我感觉你都是瞎写的.....”

“哪有，我很认真的好吧，而且本来说好的就是全写完，也没说全写对啊。”

Guti振振有词，硬将游戏推到Raul怀里。

接下来的一个小时，Guti见证了Raul从心平气和到无能狂怒的全过程，黑发的少年嘴里念叨着类似于“我就不信了”的话，疯狂的摇动手柄，把游戏里可怜的主角弄的一会往前走，一会跳起来，很快就被敌人一拳K.O。

Raul气呼呼地丢了手柄，拿手边的枕头砸向Guti，骂他给自己介绍这种烂游戏。Guti躲闪着，无辜地叫道：“明明是你技术菜啊！”

Raul带着枕头一起扑向他，和他在地毯上扭打着。他们一边闹腾一边笑，窗外是忽远忽近的蝉鸣，嗓音洪亮的西班牙女人们在楼下聊天，爽朗的笑声像是在替夏日做伴奏。

那颗枕头被按到了Guti的脸上，他也不挣扎，就躺在地上装死，闷闷地喊：“我要被你闷死了，Raul，你谋杀我.....”

Raul没有移开枕头，而是也用枕头遮住了自己的脸，钻进Guti身边的黑暗里，和他静默对视着。他们的身体因为打闹挤在一起，Raul的脚就架在Guti的小腿上。

在黑暗和突如其来的沉寂中，Raul亲了他。

Guti不记得Raul究竟是吻了他的嘴唇，还是他的脸颊，或者是鼻尖，反正他确实感到了一个柔软的亲吻，Raul身上熟悉的味道在那一瞬间包围了他。

这一切发生在电光火石之间，Raul很快掀开了枕头，把Guti从地板上拉起来，他们的头发都乱糟糟的，额头上浮着一层薄汗。

Raul重新拿起手柄，说：“我再玩一次。”

后来Guti总是在想：为什么Raul做任何事都像是计划好的那样理所当然，他能突然吻你，毫无征兆地说爱你，在你还停留在感动中，他又拍着你的肩膀说愚人节快乐。

做完这些狡猾的恶作剧，他还能表现得仿佛什么都没发生一般，所以Guti很难分清他说的哪些是开玩笑，哪些是真心话。

他得不出一个答案，但Raul同样也无法预测Guti什么时候玩腻了游戏机，追求的下一件事情又是什么。

Guti对于游戏的热情很快就消散了，最后一次去游戏厅，他带上了Raul。那些狐朋狗友一见到他，就发出意味深长的嘘声，在Guti身边起哄，惹得Guti脸一阵红一阵白。

Raul不明所以，茫然地拽拽Guti的衣角，问：“他们在笑什么啊？”

“没什么......没什么。”

顶着看热闹的目光，Raul提出和Guti的朋友们打一局的建议，男孩们早知道他把Guti从游戏厅揪回家的光荣事迹，便欣然答应了。

结果Raul连赢十局，每局都是血虐对手。

围观的人惊掉了下巴。

而Raul丝毫没有自满的模样，他仍然腼腆地笑着，对被他虐的哭爹喊娘的人说抱歉，同时悄悄地冲Guti眨了眨眼。

“看不出来啊，你这么厉害？”

Raul害羞地挠了挠卷毛，“没有啦，是Jose教我的。”

于是大家看Guti的眼神又多了一份复杂的意味，然而Guti清楚完全就不是这么一回事。回家的路上，Guti称赞他：“你真的好厉害啊，我都不一定玩的过你了，你之前是放水吧？”

“我没有......”

“跟我你还装什么？”

Raul无奈地承认了：“好吧，以前恰好玩过这个游戏。”

Guti既感到欢喜，又隐约有些低落。Raul为他满足了一个十六岁男孩的全部虚荣心，但他本以为终于有一项事情他是超过Raul的，看来并非如此。Raul仍旧那么完美，会有人不喜欢他吗？Guti觉得不会的，连挑剔如他都无法不喜欢Raul。

他无意间叹了口气，“你做什么都比我优秀好多啊.....”

Raul停下了脚步，站在原地问他：“你为什么要这么说？”

Guti征住了，他自己都没有发觉这句随口的抱怨。Raul似乎不太高兴，蹙起他粗粗的眉毛：“不要这样讲，你也有很多比我厉害的地方啊，比如你做的曲奇饼干就很好吃。”

为什么要提到曲奇饼干啊！Guti有些局促地想，他认为这完全不是什么值得骄傲的事：“可是很多人都会做饼干......”

“那不一样， ** **我偏爱你**** 。”

“真、真的吗？”

Raul脸上的严肃神色忽然碎裂了，他狡黠地笑着，说：“假的，只是因为我饿了而已。”

暧昧氛围顿时荡然无存，Guti翻了一个白眼，把那心里激动的小人按了回去。他告诉Raul，他不会再去游戏厅了。

“这就玩腻了？我还想让你多教教我呢。”

Guti耸耸肩膀，“腻了，而且你又不是不会。”

和他人以为的不同，Raul不是那种对游戏一窍不通的书呆子，他的天赋不逊色于任何人。可他没有说谎，他偏爱Guti得意时眉飞色舞的样子，透着点傻气，但永远光彩夺目。

那些放水的小伎俩真的是想让Guti多教他一点，希望他握住他的手按动摇杆的时间再长一些，他还能再给他一个简单的吻。

“好吧，那明天早上我们一起上学吗？”

“当然，我在老地方等你。”

他们在老地方见面，等待公交车，然后并肩走进学校，如以前许许多多个早晨一样，Guti从未感到厌倦。

喜新厌旧的Guti唯一永远不会厌倦的就是爱着他。

而Raul说的那些爱，永远都是最真实的。

END

什么垃圾故事和烂尾剧情，我晕了。


End file.
